The present invention disclosed herein relates to an encoder, and more particularly, to a Physical Uplink Shared CHannel (PUSCH) encoder and an encoding method of the same.
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is a transmission standard for wireless high-speed mobile communication. 3GPP LTE channels may be classified into uplink physical channels, downlink physical channels, uplink transport channels, downlink transport channels, and the like.
Uplink physical channels include physical uplink shared channels (PUSCH), physical uplink control channels (PUCCH), physical random access channels (PRACH), and the like.
Downlink physical channels include physical downlink shared channels (PDSCH), physical broadcast channels (PBCH), physical multicast channels (PMCH), physical control format indicator channels (PCFICH), physical downlink control channels (PDCCH), and physical hybrid ARQ (automatic repeat request) indicator channels.
Uplink transport channels include uplink shared channels (UL-SCH), random access channels (RACH), and the like, and downlink transport channels include broadcast channels (BCH), downlink shared channel (DL-SCH), paging channels (PCH), multicast channels (MCH), and the like.